


Trouble On Earth 38

by Soupy950



Series: Agent Canary [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Canary - Freeform, D.E.O, F/F, Future Fic, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupy950/pseuds/Soupy950
Summary: Alex encounters Sara and the Legends chasing an anachronism on Earth 38, and she doesn't mind the shenanigans they get up to.





	Trouble On Earth 38

Alex relished the sting of scotch as it travelled smoothly down her throat. She simultaneously placed the shot glass down on the bar with her right hand and hailed the bartender with her left.

Alex looked around the crowded club and took in the masses of tipsy to drunk jubilant people celebrating the weekend.

She joined them in their excitement, as she relaxed from the stressful week. Since the crazy few days Kara and she spent on Earth X eight months ago, it seemed that dealing with whatever the universe decided to throw at them became a little bit harder.

The source of stress came from the sheer number of headaches caused by rogue little league aliens who thought their mediocre plans were a match for the D.E.O.

The day, in particular, had started off well, she spent the morning in her lab, working with samples from one of the rarer alien races they recently encountered.

As expected though, the peace didn’t last long, and she was called to report to the J’onn. Long story short, they had captured a gang of aliens attempting to break their leader out of the D.E.O's holding facility, but not without major structural damage to a collection of buildings around the city.

She didn’t envy J’onn and the masses of paperwork he now had to deal with.

Another shot went down, and she swiftly received a refill. She had gotten better at moderation, but felt like she deserved the indulgence.

The song in the club changed to one filled with so much bass, she was thrown back to college and had the sudden urge to relive those glory days on the dance floor.

“Ah. Why not?” She muttered to herself.

Her little black dress made her feel confident and attracted the attention of interested clubbers around her.

‘The Penthouse’ was a relatively new club in the heart of National City's nightlife strip. It was only due to Kara and her pout that she had agreed to visit on opening night a few weeks ago. She had to admit that it was a good choice and she had fun with Kara, Lena and Sam. Between the fight to separate Reign/Sam and a reappearance from Lillian Luther, they had desperately needed the break.

This night, she was there with Kara and Lena, who had mysteriously vanished twenty minutes ago into the wave of sweaty bodies on the dance floor.

Letting her hair down felt good. So much so that fifteen minutes later, when she felt warm hands grip her hips and smelt unmistakably feminine perfume, she paid it no mind.

Her dance partner pulled her closer and she felt hot breath against her left ear, “Fancy seeing you here Agent.”

Alex spun around at the familiar voice and her eyes locked onto impossibly blue ones, “Sara,” she exclaimed.

The Captain of the Waverider smirked, “The one and only.” Sara hadn’t stopped swinging her hips to the beat of the song and gently nudged Alex to resume their dance.

Alex, with a burst of confidence found in recent months, placed her hands over Sara's shoulders as a comfortable silence overtook them. They resumed their dance, pressed closer together than before.

Alex took the time to enjoy getting lost in the music with Sara. The captain’s lean figure pressed firm against her own, took her back to that night they spent learning each other in a hotel room.

The two hadn’t seen each other since Earth X, but with a little help from Cisco, the Earth One and Thirty-Eight heroes had a reliable method to keep in touch when the situation required it.

Around the club, Alex could now make out some of Legends. Nate and Ray were bussing tables and Mick was bartending on the opposite side of the club from where she was.

Alex pulled back slightly to meet Sara’s eyes which subtly scanned the room, “What are you doing here? As far as I was aware, all your missions happen on Earth One.”

To accommodate the slight height difference between them, Sara looked up at Alex, “True. This is the first time we’ve had to deal with a problem off Earth. It’s a situation outside of the standard anachronisms we’ve been clearing up.”

Alex hummed in acceptance, “If you need any help, I can try to get to the D.E.O to back you.”

Sara sighed deeply, “Thanks. I’m hoping we can sort the issue without getting a ton of people involved.”

Alex grinned, “I guess I partly ruined your plan, huh?”

“Nah,” Sara replied, “If anything, this night has gotten better,” she ended with a wink.

“You’re such a flirt Captain Lance.”

Sara laughed loudly, “That’s me; Captain. Time Traveller. Flirt. I’ll add it to my résumé.”

The two heroes spent the next three songs dancing, lost in the music and each other. Alex felt content to stay with Sara for the rest of her night but knew that the captain and her crew were on a mission, hunting a target who from their intel should be present with them in the club.

The D.E.O agent followed Sara’s advice about trusting her instincts when it came to Maggie. She was completely right, the reason for the split was valid and Alex, still without a doubt wanted children in the future.

No matter her determination on the subject, it was still awkward. The D.E.O and the NCPD Science Division worked closely together now more than ever. She hadn’t expected Maggie to disappear from the city, but she oddly didn’t anticipate the proximity they’d still have with each other.

Alex felt Sara’s left-hand move from her hip and watched as she subtly tapped what must have been her comms device in her ear, “Yea Mick?”

“Okay guys, Burke is in sight,” Sara addressed her team, “Let’s move out. Remember, as little damage as possible please.”

From her vantage point, Alex could see the visible Legends move to execute their plan.

Sara winked at her as a goodbye, “I’ll catch you on the other side Agent.”

Sara moved away and blended into the crowd. With a grin, Alex walked back to the table that had been reserved for their girl’s night and to her surprise, found Kara and Lena waiting there.

“Hey, where have you been? Ready to move on?” Kara asked brightly.

“Yea, let’s go,” Alex agreed.

\---

Alex walked onto the latest crime scene the following Monday morning. The D.E.O had gotten word of unusual alien activity down by the harbour and she had been dispatched to investigate.

Ahead of her, she could see NCPD detectives closing off the area to curious members of the public. From her distance away, she could see the bodies of three aliens and the unmistakable form of Maggie hovering over them.

“Detective Sawyer,” she greeted, once she reached the scene.

Maggie moved away from the bodies, and nodded, “Agent Danvers.”

They were getting better Alex thought, but they were still on-duty and that called for a certain level of professionalism.

Alex folded her arms, “What do we have?”

Maggie returned to the aliens and crouched over them, “Three Orf’s, all male. No visible injuries apart from burn marks on their necks. From the severity of the burns, we thinking it was point-blank shots.”

Alex went in for a closer look. Maggie was right, the burn marks were nasty and could have been caused by some type of laser, she guessed.

Just as she was about to address Maggie, a black tactical van drove up to the crime scene barriers. She rose from her spot, watch in amused disbelief as Sara with a briefcase, exited the van followed by Ray and Amaya.

Sara flashed a badge at the NCPD detectives that she retrieved from a pocket in her black pantsuit, and the Legends entered the crime scene. Sara made a beeline for Alex and Maggie, whilst the others talked to D.E.O agents stationed around the area.

“Agent Danvers. Detective Sawyer,” Sara greeted with a professional smile.

Maggie nodded her head in acceptance but was cautious about the newcomer, “And you are?”

Sara brought her badge out for them to inspect, “Special Agent Lance. CIA.”

With her back towards Maggie, Alex raised her eyebrows. She was impressed, the badge looked completely authentic and she imagined the trouble the Legends had gotten into with the resources they had available to them.

Alex stepped forward, “How can we help you Special Agent?”

Sara reached into the briefcase, pulled two photographs out to show Alex, and kept it away from Maggie’s sight.

“We received word of this attack and believe it to be related to a target we have under our surveillance. The increase in the alien population around America has caused a surge in criminal activity.”

The two photographs both showed a similar scene to one they stood in. Each alien race both displayed the same type of burn marks on their necks.

Sara returned the photos to her briefcase, “My superiors have reached out to the D.E.O for cooperation on this case. The better we work together, the sooner we can bring this group down.”

“Who’s behind the attacks,” Maggie asked dubiously.

“That information is a potential threat to national security, unfortunately, you don’t have high enough clearance.”

Trying to take the heat off Sara, Alex asked, “I hope you don’t mind if I confirm this with my director?”

“Please, go ahead,” Sara replied and moved around Maggie to the victims.

Alex walked a short distance away and made a call to J’onn. If what Sara was saying was true, then no harm done. If not, she was sure she could clear the Legends with J’onn.

“Alex,” J’onn answered on the first ring.

“Hey, odd question. Have the Earth One Legends reached out to you,” she asked.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Miss Lance contacted us just thirty minutes ago, requesting help on their mission. After working out the logistics, I agreed.”

Alex walked over to Maggie, “Thanks, J’onn. I’ll see you back at base.”

“Her story checks out?” Maggie asked and rested her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, J’onn confirmed it.”

Maggie looked around and seemed reluctant to move, “Well, the boss has called me in on another case. I guess the CIA move quickly to get rid of anyone they don’t want to be involved.”

“Hey,” Alex comforted, “It’s not like that.”

Maggie held up her hands, “Nah it’s cool. I’ll see around sometime.” After getting a nod from Alex, Maggie walked over to her police-issued car, and the rest of her crew followed suit.

Alex felt Sara move beside her, “So, that’s Maggie huh?”

Alex folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hip, “Yes, but that’s beside the point. What are you really doing here and how did you pull off posing as the CIA.”

“That’s a threat to national security,” Sara cheekily responded.

Alex treated the captain to her patented eyebrow raise, “I thought you wanted as little involvement from outside sources as possible?”

Sara conceded, “Yes, but when our mark decided to escalate the situation I was forced to seek help. I’m trying this new thing where we go into missions with a solid plan and backup if needed.”

Alex hummed in mock surprise, “Someone’s growing up then? I thought you screw up time for the better?”

Sara stepped closely into Alex’s space, “I just so happened to meet an agent who prided herself on planning and organisation. It didn’t hurt that she was cute as hell, so I had extra motivation to listen.”

The D.E.O agent laughed subtly, aware that she was at the crime scene, “You are unbelievable Captain Lance.”

Sara gathered herself, “How about we ride to your base in my van and I’ll brief you on the way?”

Alex agreed, “Sounds like a plan.”

\---

Any kind of situation that required a hero team up, typically took place on Earth-One, so having the Legends in the D.E.O headquarters was a strange feeling for Alex.

The Legends, J’onn, Winn, Kara and herself gathered around the central console and looked intently at the large monitors behind Winn’s workstation.

“For the past week, we’ve been tracking Andrew Burke through time, specifically between nineteen-seventy to eighty-five,” Sara informed everyone, stood at the front of the console, in civilian clothes.

“Back in his prime, Burke had worked his way up the criminal food-chain and became a notorious arms dealer and eventually moved into human trafficking. He had a knack for developing technology to stay undetected.” Nate added.

Sara nodded, “When our timeline broke, he was displaced in this century and caught the eye of a bigger threat we’ve been hunting. Mollus.”

“Mollus had power beyond anything we’ve ever known, including being able to transport himself and his minions to other Earths. Mollus is gone but everyone he recruited is still at large and we’ve been tracking them down to return them to their timeline.”

“We’re pretty confident that Burke is the final one to have been transported to a different Earth, this Earth. Thirty-Eight,” Zari stated.

Winn piped in, “Um. Quick question, why is your Earth number one and we’re thirty-eight? I mean it seems a little unfair that you guys get dibs and…” he trailed off, after a sharp glare from Alex and J’onn, “Shut up Winn. Message received.” He grinned awkwardly.

Sara stopped Ray when he opened to mouth to provide an explanation, “Anyway, Burke soon discovered that alien trafficking was an opportunity he couldn’t miss and here we are.”

“Burke’s last known location was last Friday in The Penthouse. He was there finalising details for an auction he’s holding tomorrow night. We were there doing some recon to get more information and create a plan to take him down.” Sara finished, positioned between Alex and Kara.

“And this provides us with the perfect opportunity to bring in other traffickers and keep those aliens safe,” Alex added from information Sara briefed her with on the ride over.

“Okay,” J’onn stated, “Alex be ready to go in with the Legends tomorrow night, with means to capture these people. Supergirl, I want you on standby near the building and Winn, I want eyes and ears on this mission from start to finish.”

“Yes, Boss!” Winn agreed enthusiastically and returned to his workstation.

Kara nodded to everyone and swiftly flew through the balcony back to CATCO.

Sara addressed the Legends, “Ray, Nate and Jax, stay here and help Winn see if we can work on getting both our teams linked and create any backup plans if needed.”

She continued, “Mick, Amaya and Zari, scope the area of the building. We need to know everything about the surroundings, entries, exits, escape routes the whole lot. I’ll be with Alex getting the low down on any equipment we may need in case any of these aliens are on Burke’s payroll.”

With that, all the teams moved out and Sara followed Alex up the large staircase nearest to the balcony.

Alex led Sara into a large room with tinted full-length plexiglass windows and shut the door behind her. The room was used for alien weapons storage and had robust targets on the far side for practice.

On the wall furthest away from the hallway, Alex expertly opened one of the seven weapons lockers pressed against the wall with her eye-signature. When she was granted access, she pulled out two guns, similar to the pistol she acquired on Slaver’s Moon.

She handed one to Sara, “Now, we’ve calibrated these to only incapacitate aliens rather than vaporise them from the Earth but, you should still be very careful, the kickback is unreal the first few times you use it.”

Alex quickly got into her shooting stance and one by one took out the targets with a red laser that acted as the gun’s bullets.

Alex finished and looked over at Sara to see her grinning slightly, “What? Is there something on my face?”

“Besides beauty? No. I was just admiring your confidence in your work. I saw it back on Earth X but it’s even more awe-inspiring in your own environment.” Sara took up position to fire at the targets, the first shot missed the outer rings and she adjusted for the others.

Alex flushed, “Well, this is who I am.”

Sara stood down after the last target was hit and shook her head, “Yes, but you’re so much more as well.”

Alex felt the heat in her cheeks and ears burn hotter under the soft gaze of Sara and looked down bashfully, “You have got to stop doing that!”

Sara raised an eyebrow, “What? Telling the truth? Listen, I know I can be a huge flirt sometimes, but I wouldn’t tell you this if I didn’t mean it.”

The D.E.O agent met the captain’s eyes, “Thank you, Sara, really.”

Sara nodded with warm eyes, “So, how are things going with finding the one for you? It had to have been a little difficult working with your ex.”

Alex leant against a table behind her and folded her arms tightly, “Yea, it was for long while, but the world wasn’t going to wait around for us to work through our feelings. It’s a lot better now though.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sara spoke.

Alex sighed loudly, “So what about on your front? Found Miss Right yet?”

Sara smiled slightly, thinking of a Time Bureau agent, “No not yet. I thought I might have, but we just seemed to clash too often.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sara shook her head, “Don’t be. Like you said, there’s someone out there.”

Their eyes locked for long enough that Alex could hear her heart in her chest and was almost convinced that Sara would be able to as well.

Alex broke contact and looked away to the targets, “Up for a little competition? First one to finish?”

Sara perked up, “Bring it on Danvers.”

They both got into position after Alex reset the practice targets and on Alex’s countdown, fired expertly.

It the end, it was close with Alex coming out on top, just fractions before Sara. Alex powered down the guns and stored them away safely in the locker.

“We make a pretty good team,” Sara declared and high-fived the agent.

Their hands stayed locked for a few seconds more than what could be considered friendly. The tension was back, and Alex’s eyes kept flickering between Sara’s sapphires and her lips.

Sara noticed and stepped into Alex, brushing their lips together lightly. They both closed the distance and were immediately caught up in the softness of each other. They connected one, twice and third time before Alex pressed her hands gently on Sara’s collarbones.

“Sara,” She sighed, “I can’t do this here.”

The captain backed off slightly, “Then how about after we take down this anachronism? Dinner, on me?”

Alex smiled and leant her forehead on Sara’s, “Now that’s something I can do.”


End file.
